Unexpected
by arissaprincess321
Summary: What do you think will you do if you were suddenly joining the KND?- even though you had no idea what it was...I dedicate this to DJ and MSday...contains 1/362! but this is mostly about Vivianna,my own character  Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KND only Vivian:!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Me again, I was wondering what it would be like for normal kids like us to someday discover that KND is real…how would you react? Would it be…

**Unexpected?**

Hi! My name is Vivianna Eslisle Nettles, an ordinary/weird/semi-smart, B+ student of Forks Junior High. Not half a year ago, I somehow miraculously got into this semi-secret organization of kids called KND or KIDS NEXT DOOR!

Do you want to know my story? How I got in? You Do? You don't?

Well, whatever your answer is just tell my good friend arissaprincess321 through PM or through your review on the way out! I'll be honored to tell you about my love lif-I-I mean life….thank you!

Yours truly,

Now Ex-Cadet Vivian

Author's notes: This is the start of a new fiction story…PLZ. R n' R!

KND rules!

Arissaprincess321 out!


	2. The start of a really weird afternoon

Hey! this is going to be delightful. I really hope you guys enjoy it, Vivian is mostly kinda narrating this in her Point of view...anywho...on the with the show!

Vivian the floor is yours...

Okay this is how it started**...**

In the middle of my six grade year this guy enrolled and became my classmate, He's 2 months older than me and his name is Jonathan. He was total hunk city! He was smart-i mean is smart , kind ,friendly and is a total gentleman! and you know what? Bonus! He's my neighbor! He lived in a newly built house that was about six houses from my house! I kinda developed a puppy crush on him the first time i saw him, we became friends and he invited me often to hang out in his backyard near the pool.

One afternoon his mom called him to clean his room and to pass the time i decided to stroll around his backyard. I was close to boredom when i noticed this weird thing on his fence and i decided to check it out. It was a big number 15, well it was as big as my fist- i have no idea why i didn't notice it at all before. It's background was a treehouse with a satellite dish.

I traced it's lines from the number to the tree then suddenly it moved as if it was a button that i pushed, The ground then opened a vent and i came falling. The next thing i new i was sliding down this long circular slide...

Author's notes: Well how is it, I know it may be too early for a cliffy but...what the fruein' This was shorter than my other chapters in my other fics, but i suppose the shorter it is the easier to update, but i didn't make it too short that you'd hate me…please R/R!

KND rules!

Arissaprincess321 out!


	3. Heated up! to numbuh 362's surprizzzz

Hi! not much reviewed...Why?...whatever. anyways i was happy with what i could squeeze out of my head and so here's the next !

* * *

_i was sliding down this long circular slide..._

The next thing i noticed was i was somewhere really, and i do mean REALLY freaky! It was like nothing i have ever seen before in my whole life. There was a big computer with buttons that are made of juice-boxes? and some cardboard boxes filled with some weapon tingy and like mustard guns...I couldn't really tell it was a closed room and it was a bit dark.

Suddenly the computer flashed to life and some lights came automatically on brightening up the room and this kid-a girl probably my age but i could be wrong - with a tiger-stripped oversize jacket appeared holding up some files in her face "okay, numbuh 15 i have some importan-Wait! who are you and what are you doing here?" "I'm vivian and i kinda wanna know the same thing"i answered "How did you get here?" she asked with her voice rising. Her voice was full of authority, like a leader's or someone really powerful-_Translation on a scale of weirdness from one to one hundred, 150-_ I came down the slide" how else? "I know you came down the slide what i am asking is how did you get here in the first place?" she yelled. I got a bit too annoyed after that "I don't have to explain myself to you!" I retorted

_"What on earth does she want me to say? oh first my mommy and daddy met in collage and fast forward they married and wanted a baby so they text a seagull from Germany to find one!"_I whispered under my breath, but she still heard me. I don't think that's what she wants to get from me but i couldn't help it she was yelling at me and i didn't even know her!

Author's notes: Everything's getting heated up, i just hope more would review to this, but even if i'm happy to have shared what popped out of my head R and R it would really be encouraging on my part...thanks!

KND rules!

Arissaprincess321 out!


	4. calming downmaybe just a bit?

Welcome to the next chapter!

* * *

I waited gor her answer but all she did was stare at me-glare actually,and i actually felt a bit uncomfortable, like i was a little kid caught by her strict mom with a hand in the cookie jar,but i'll never tell her-show her that.

Jonathan then came down the slide with a look of fear on his blonde's glare transfered from me to him, but somehow she looked angrier,nathan shrank."Numbuh 362,I-I well,she isn't supposed to be here"he said "Well?" she asked with the same tone she used at me but somehow also angrier now.

"Well I-I Take full responsibility over her, sir" "She's a girl!" I stated "I Know..."Nathan mumbled

"Numbuh 15, you should always keep the defense system intact, you should have made sure that the treehouse wasn't accessible to just anyone!" she scolded, Nathan really looked uncomfortable.

She then pointed at me "What if she was a teen ninja in disguise or-" "It wasn't his fault!"I said "I saw the logo thing and kinda hacked it" Great excuse i thought kiking myself mentally,who would believe that? "How could you have hacked that?"she asked obviously she didn't believe it "I don't know i just did,It was an accident I really just got...interested with it and i wanted to know what it did" I lied but in a calm way, because Jonathan was there and he made me sane.

I could feel she wasn't buying it but she still asked Jonathan "Numbuh 15, is that true?" "No sir, she's trying to cover for me" He said giving me a weak smile of reassurance that he'll handle it

Author's notes: WOW! i love myself and thanks to few reviewers I decided to just go and continue-I know I hate to wait for updates

KND rules!

Arissaprincess321 out!


	5. Tension

Welcome operatives to the next chappie!

* * *

"It would've worked"I said under my breath even if i knew it wouldn't. "It shouldn't. It's alright vivian, i deserve to be reprimanded i was to careless to check if the treehouse was accessible or not, I really am sorry numbuh 362" Nathan said again obviously he heard me-does he have super hearing or something?

I looked at this numbuh 362 again, her face softened a bit "That was highly irresponsible numbuh 15" She said her voice still with stern tone "I know sir,I promise it won't happen again" He said,i could hear determination in that promise. "It better not" She warned seriously,not that anybody would warn someone jokingly at this particular situations-or would they? "Yes sir" He saluted

"I'll be sending your mission specs,It's about 4gM, you should bring your team along in moonbase to do some debriefing after we have a little talk in my office at 0:500 clear?" "yes sir!" "End Transmission" with that the computer shut off and i was then alone with him. Nathan just stared down, thinking-or panicking...

Author's notes: Hey! How was it? Could you imagine what would happen if you were in Vivian's shoes?

* * *

Vivian:I think I'm a complete idiot to get my crush in trouble,that was so stupid!

Me:hey, you didn't mean too...

Vivian:would you please stop that!

Me:stop what?

Vivian:Making me feel worst

Me:I'm comforting you!

Vivian: You're being too nice,it's making the guilt eat me alive!

Me:sheesh!whatever

Vivian's Glares at me

Me fine that was so stupid

Vivian:-cries-I can't believe you said that!

Me:what?


	6. the unblame game

Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while so without further a do the next chapter!

* * *

I couldn't read the expression on his face. It was emotionless...and dreamy...but i couldn't tell if he was mad at me for getting him into trouble so I just stared "It's okay,Vivian.I'm not mad at you"he said as if reading my mind.I was so weirded out! how'd he know?

I couldn't find anything else to say or do...maybe I should apologize.

"Jonathan,I'm really so truly sorry, I didn't know,I mean, well-" "Vivian!"he said shaking me "It's okay,I don't blame you,It wasn't your fault,I'm not " "you should be"I whispered

"No,It's my fault not yours,I was to careless-" "No!If I hadn't been snooping around you wouldn't have gotten into trouble at all"

"Anne,It's alright it's over"He said using my nickname that only close friends are allowed by me to use(and my mom but she adds an /I/ as in Annie though that's so far from Vivianna)

"Then why does she want you want you in her office to have"I retorted then putting quote signs "a little Talk?"

"Anne-" again with the alias "Come to think of it where am I? Who was she? and most importantly What are you?"I asked starting to lose it. I wasn't getting any answers and I wanted some.I was so guilty for getting him scolded by that blond whatever and freaked the freaked out because of what i saw behind her when she was talking was on-I mean in OUTER SPACE?

That's impossible! What the fudge?

* * *

Hi how was it did it improve? any suggestion?...RnR


End file.
